Total Drama NASCAR
by SPEED RACER 31
Summary: Total Drama NASCAR (4 Spots Left) PM or Review
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hello I'm Chris McLean here and I am looking for 32 contestants to be in my NASCAR Series all you need to do is full out the application and you'll be good btw this is first come first serve

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown

Appearance

Height

Weight

Normal Clothing

Likes

Dislikes

Stereotype

Car Number

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,13,14,15,16,17,18,20,22,23,24,26,27,30,31,32,42,47,48,51,78,88,99

Good Luck and Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Hello I'm Chris McLean here and I am looking for 32 contestants to be in my NASCAR Series all you need to do is full out the application and you'll be good btw this is first come first serve

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown

Appearance

Height

Weight

Normal Clothing

Likes

Dislikes

Stereotype

Car Number

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,13,14,15,16,17,18,20,22,23,24,26,27,30,31,32,42,47,48,51,78,88,99

Good Luck and Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

1 Lee Lee Oreo Chevy SS

2 Jacques Cortez Metoyer Miller Lite (Blue)

3 Austin Scott Bass Pro Shops/DOW Chemicals/National Guard/National Guard Youth Foundation Chevy SS

7 Jordan Laster Pliot/Flying J Chevy SS

11 Chase Gorges- GameStop Toyota Camry

14 Brian Thome MOBIL 1 Chevy SS

16 Rick Martinez Cheez-It Ford Fusion

17 Robby Patterson NOS Energy Ford Fusion

18 Anna Parsons M&Ms Toyota Camry

22 Sunny Winters Skittles Ford Fusion

24 Taylor Steele Pepsi MAX Chevy SS

26 Alex Hawkins Rockstar Energy Chevy SS

31 Riley Parker CAT/ Quicken Loans Chevy SS

47 Zach Howard AMP Energy Chevy SS

48 Jake Astin Transformers Chevy SS

88 AJ Wilson MTN Dew Chevy SS


	4. Chapter 4 (Intro)

Chris: Alright let's get this started first up is Sunny Winters The greaser she's from Los Angeles,California she likes Racing, reading, fighting, smoking... Uhh... Your only 17

Sunny: I know do you have a problem with me smoking (has knife up to his head)

Chris: No No it's cool uhh please go over there (points to the right near a stack of tires)

Sunny: Sure (walks over there) (pulls out a cigarette) (smokes)

Chris: Uhh...next up is Jake Astin the enthusiastic chatterbox he like talking,jogging,talking,playing games,talking...you must love to talk

Jake : I sure do talking is the best thing ever it express your feelings and emotions and it reliefs you from stress and anger and also the ladies love a talk ( Winks at Sunny)

Sunny: (Sarcasticly) I surely can't resist a talker

Jake: Ooh see

Chris: (Sarcasticly) the really a attract the chicks Jake please stand next to Sunny please as more people come next up is Taylor Steele the creative Moodswinger she likes being creative, cooking, swimming, peace and quiet

Taylor: Hi guys

Jake: Hello sexy

Taylor: You're called me sexy your a perv

Jake: No no I take that back

Taylor: So your calling me ugly your terrible

Jake: No your cute

Taylor: Awww thanks Jake (Hugs him)

Chris: Talk about a perfect stereotype next up is Chase Gorges the down to earth jock he's from Boston Massachusetts he likes apple pie, tea, football, ultimate frisbee and sleeping

Chase: Hi everybody I'm Chase

Sunny: Hello cutie I'm Sunny

Chase: Hey Sunny nice to meet you (shakes her hand)

Sunny: (blushing)

Chris: Ok next up is... Anna Parson the Athletic Author... That's the first time I every heard of that so... She's from Raleigh,North Carolina she likes writing, drawing, reading, art, fashion, animals, her family, her friends, sweets, boys

Anna: (Gets off the bus) (Cartwheels of the bus then does a split)

Everybody: Wow (clapping)

Anna: (waves) Thank you it's an honor to be here like RACING FOR MONEY THIS THE LIFE

Chris: I like that gals I can sense she going pretty far this ok then next up is Jordan Laster the Friendly Racer he's from Knoxville,Tennessee he likes Girls, friends, being friendly, winning, having a great racing day, reading, and sleeping

Jordan: Hi Chris I can't believe I'm total drama like seriously and racing in NASCAR like this inch me closer to my dream to be a Top tier NASCAR driver soon

Chris: Believe or not I like the contestant this season for real Next up is Rick Martinez the Nice guy he's another Californian kid he's from San Fran he likes competitions and friends

Rick: Hi guys I'm Rick (shake hand with everybody) um... Chris how is this season going to work?

Chris: I'll tell you after we introduce a couple of more people next up is Robby Patterson the dude next track he's from Austin Texas he like racing,cars, and also winning

Robby: (plainly walks over)

Jordan: You are racer too

Robby: Well duh

Jordan: Me too

Robby:Sweet

Both: (High Fives)

Chris:Ok Next up is Lydia Hayes the rebellious Tomboy she's from Gibson, British Columbia (I think that's what BC means) she likes social media,Youtube,minecraft,friends

Lydia: (Playing minecraft on her iPad while tweeting) (waves stands by Jake)

Jake: Ooh Minecraft nice you like it too

Lydia: Yeah it's the best game ever

Rick: Me too that game is so awesome

Chris: Plus shut up Team minecraft next up is AJ Wilson the... Dry erase board... Uh He's from Detroit, Michigan he likes Music,reading,American Ninja Warrior,and drawing on his dry erase board

AJ: (writes on a dry erase ) ( Hey guys nice be here)

Everybody: (Waves)

Chris: Uh...ok then we only have 3 people left on the bus next is Alex Hawkins the NASCAR enthusiast he's from Richmond,Virginia he likes NASCAR,Football,Playing Games, Sleeping,Singing and other bull crap

Alex: (walks out) Hey guys I'm Alex but you can call me Al and rocks to be here

Chris: Let me guess your a racer in training as wheel

Alex: Yes sir

Chris: (Rolls eyes ) wonderful

Chris: Next up is Lee Lee the survivor she's from Indianapolis,Indiana she likes to win she kept it short and sweet

Lee Lee: Hump... All I see now is a bunch of losers

Rick: Hurtful...

Chris: Ahh an antagonist every she needs one and are final contestant on the bus Zach Howard the soccer dude he's also from Richmond, Virginia he like Soccer,Music,TV,Video games,and etc Zach...

Zach: Hi guys (waves) Hey Al

Alex: hi Zach we were just talking on the bus

Zach: I know but it's cool that both of made in the show

Alex: By the way we're classmates

Chris That's it for bus 1 so...(taking a phone call)...ok... But I already the car ready

Alex,Jordan,Rick,Robby and Anna: (looks interested)

Chris: Ok guys the 2nd bus broke with the other contestants so since I have the cars already for you so Let go for the random draw Sunny your first

Sunny:22

Jake:48

Taylor:24

Chase:11

Anna:18

Rick:16

Robbie:17

Lydia:30

AJ:88

Jordan:7

Alex:26

Lee Lee:1

Zach:47

Chris: Ok guys you have 10 minutes to put on your firesuit,helmet,and etc also if you get something off your chest go to the confessional

10 minutes start

Everybody: (walks Lazily)

AJ:(CONF)(writes shows to camera)i don't speak due to an "accident" that messed up my vocal chords that's why I use a dry erase board to communicate.

Guys Restroom

Robbie: Who's ready for the action were having?

Jordan:I'm totally stoked I ready to race and hopefully win

Alex:Me too like I got some racing experience already but I don't think it's going to be an advantage

Jordan: Oh I Dirt and Road course racing

Alex: I just do some arena racing and road course races

Robbie: Nice I'm ready to go

Later...

Garage

Chris: Say Hello to 2012 Sprint Cup Champion Brad Keselowski

Brad: (waves)

Lydia: OMG! Brad Keselowski your so hot (hugs him)

Brad: Uhh thank you

Chris: (Takes her off of him) Brad is here just put down a target lap of you inside of 1 second of that you get A reward ok your ready

Brad: I sure am and just call me Brad

(Gets in his car drives onto pit road then on track)

Everybody: (Watching from pit road)

Chris: Brad's first lap 46.139

Later... Brad puts down a 45.700 so everybody has to come inside of 1 second of his lap

First up Lee Lee

Lee Lee: (Gets in her car)(takes a breath) (drives) (Gear 2) (Drives into turn 2 on the superstrech) (Gear 4)

Chris: Here comes Lee Lee for her first timed lap

Brad: (Walks towards the contestants) She's pretty fast

Lap 1 47.034

Lap 2 47.012

Lap 3 46.891

Lap 4 46.705

Lap 5 46.656

Chris: Lee Lee passes the challenge

Lee Lee: (Drives to pit road)(gets out of her) take that losers yall Chris can almost give me the money now

Rick: (Looking extremely pissed)... Bitch

Chris: Next up is Chase

Chase lap times

Lap 1 47.009

Lap 2 46.893

Lap 3 46.821

Lap 4 46.123

Lap 5 46.009

Chase: (Pit road)(gets out of his car)

Brad: Nice Job Chase you have a nice smooth arch and racing line you have great potential

Chase: Thanks

(sorry guys I'm super lazy so here's the rest of your lap times

Sunny: 46.234

AJ: 46.178

Jake: 46.703 (Failed)

Taylor: 46.701 (Failed)

Rick: 46.002

Jordan: 45.989

Anna: 46.704 (Failed)

Robbie 46.001

Lydia 46.003

Alex: 46.236

Zach: 46.210

Lee Lee: 46.656

Chase: 46.009

Chris: ok guys that's the end day all the people that pass will get an all you can eat buffet of Burger King

go to the the VIP area and that's where food is and where you will sleep loser you get chefs dinner and have to sleep on pit road

VIP Area

Everybody:(walking inside) wow (eating)

Robbie: Yes a well deserved dinner I love Burger King

(I'm so lazy :p)

Later

Chris: Guys 2 to a room and maybe tomorrow the others will be here to do the Gatorade Duels for now rest or whatever just don't do anything illegal or something that would get me sued Goodnight everybody

(Questions should we go by elimination or points for the season also if I was off for your character please tell me plus I'm taking suggestions finally teams?)(There's still 19 spots open for this season)


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: Hi I'm Chris McLean and I'm here to update you on the driver in this series as of 8 AM EST

1 Lee Lee Oreo Chevy SS

2 Jauques Cortez Metoyer Miller Lite (Blue) Ford Fusion

3 Austin Scott Bass Pro Shops/DOW Chemicals/National Guard/National Guard Youth Foundation Chevy SS

4 Milo Hicks Jimmie Johns Chevy SS

6 Heidi Shepherd Advocare Ford Fusion

7 Jordan Laster Pilot/Flying J Chevy SS

11 Chase Gorges Fedex Toyota Camry

13 Eli Shane Geico Chevy SS

14 Brian Thome MOBIL 1 Chevy SS

16 Rick Martinez Cheez-it Ford Fusion

17 Robby Patterson NOS Energy Ford Fusion

18 Anna Parson M&Ms Toyota Camry

22 Sunny Winters Skittles Ford Fusion

24 Taylor Steele Pepsi Max Chevy SS

25 Alex Hawkins Rockstar Energy Chevy SS

27 James Anders Taco Bell Chevy SS

30 Lydia Hayes SMS Audio Toyota Camry

31 Riley Parker CAT/Quicken Loans

33 Katie Miles Bass Pro Shops Chevy SS

42 Rae Lillen Target Chevy SS

47 Zach Howard AMP Energy Chevy SS

48 Jake Astin Transformers Chevy SS

51 Benjamin Hearts AccouDoc Soulutions

55 Caleb Gonslaves PEAK Antifreeze Toyota Camry

78 Greyson Redding American Ethenol Chevy SS

88 AJ Wilson MTN Dew Kickstart Chevy SS

99 Roxanne Gillis TMNT Ford Fusion

(Guys I might do my first race later if I'm not busy so watch for that also another update with a schedule and ETC)

TIME IS RUNNING OUT! 5 Spots are left!

Numbers that are left 5,10,41,43,81


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I'm back sorry for the wait I just been sick these people are in

1 Lee Lee Oreo _Chevy_ SS

2 Jauques Cortez Metoyer Miller Lite (Blue) Ford Fusion

3 Austin Scott Bass Pro Shops/DOW Chemicals/National Guard/National Guard Youth Foundation Chevy SS

4 Milo Hicks Jimmie Johns Chevy SS

6 Heidi Shepherd Advocare Ford Fusion

7 Jordan Laster Pilot/Flying J Chevy SS

11 Chase Gorges Fedex Toyota Camry

13 Eli Shane Geico Chevy SS

14 Brian Thome MOBIL 1 Chevy SS

16 Rick Martinez Cheez-it Ford Fusion

17 Robby Patterson NOS Energy Ford Fusion

18 Anna Parson M&Ms Toyota Camry

20 Ameila Martinez Xbox One Toyota Camry

22 Sunny Winters Skittles Ford Fusion

24 Taylor Steele Pepsi Max Chevy SS

25 Alex Hawkins Rockstar Energy Chevy SS

27 James Anders Taco Bell Chevy SS

30 Lydia Hayes SMS Audio Toyota Camry

31 Riley Parker CAT/Quicken Loans

33 Katie Miles Bass Pro Shops Chevy SS

42 Rae Lillen Target Chevy SS

47 Zach Howard AMP Energy Chevy SS

48 Jake Astin Transformers Chevy SS

51 Benjamin Hearts AccouDoc Soulutions

55 Caleb Gonsalves PEAK Antifreeze Toyota Camry

78 Greyson Redding American Ethenol Chevy SS

88 AJ Wilson MTN Dew Kickstart Chevy SS

99 Roxanne Gillis TMNT Ford Fusion

CLOSED IM NOT WAITING NO MORE SORRY

To the story!

_**The stunts performed in this show are done by ANIMATED TEENS. DO not try these at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**_

Chris: Ok guys the 2nd bus finally arrived so let's introduce up is Ameila Martinez the Athlete she is 16 years old she likes Winning ,Sports, her friends, traveling the world

Ameila: Hi guys I'm so glad im finally here after that long bus break down

Chris:...ok whatever next up is James Anders the destructive nice guyhe's 16 and another Californian Kid(rolls eyes) he likes Racing, destroying things, and leather jackets ok come on out

James:Hi guys (waves)(trips on a stone then runs into a stack of tires)

Chris:Uh are you ok...

James:(Puts up thumb)

Chris:Don't care since we're a little short on time everybody else come out

Caleb,Katie,Ben,Rae,Riley,Jacque,Austin,Brian,Roxanne,Greyson,Heidi,and Milo: (walks out)

Chris: Now that everybody's here put your bags and etc in your cabins girls on the Left guys on the right

Girls Cabin

The girls step into their own quarters, looking at the 6 sets of Bunk Beds around them.

"Okay…Not as bad as summer camp cabins…" Taylor commented.

"Yeah tell me about it! It's so bad, the bunks are so small there were bugs and the covers was so itchy *shivers* IT was awful." Katie whined.

"Who's bunking with whom? Since we ARE stuck with bunk beds?" Anna said

"I'll go bottom, with whoever wants to go with me." Heidi scanned the room.

"Top. Said it, got it." Lee Lee commented and throws her suitcase on the top.

"I'm bunking with Taylor !" Riley grabbed her best friend's hand, and they ran to a set.*yeah you gals are going to be Bestfriends

"I'll bunk with Lydia" Lydia and Ameila went over to their own set, and Lydia climbed onto the top, while Ameila slid her suitcase underneath.

"I guess I'll go Sunny." Anna whispered.

"Only if I get the bottom! I probably won't look as appealing on the top!"Sunny Repiled

"Fine. Have it you're way." Said Anna

"I'll take Roxanne over Lee Lee anyday!" Rae climbed to the top of her own pair.

"Wait! I'm stuck with Queen B,problem causer Lee Lee?"Heidi complained

"Shut it!You're just worried about my supposed 'evilness' will drip onto you, when it's merely called…" She hardened her voice at the last word. "COMPETITIVENESS!"

"Oh no, You did not just call me un-competitive!" She prepared to rush at her 'Bunk mate'

*uh...let's see what the guys are doing*

Guys Cabin

"9 pairs, 17 of us. Who's going with whom?" This is going to rock this is just like summer camp but we're winning money and racing in cars and also... Jake said, mostly to himself, as he scanned the room.

"Shut it " Chase yelled

"I'll bunk with ya Robby." Rick said

"I'll go with Brian I guess . Eli said

I'll Go with Benny, considering he seems like a cool person." Caleb remarked.

"Hey Jordan , You get Top."

" Cool" Austin said ." They grabbed their own pair.

"I Guess I'm getting Zach." Alex remarked as he threw his duffel bag on the top the loudspeaker, Chris' voice could be heard. "All Total Drama Contestants, please report to the Garage area. That is all. Over."

End of part 1


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Hey guys Speed Racer here in here to apologize for not making any updates recently I've tried posting it 5 times it kept deleting so now I'm going to try one more time to write it tomorrow also I've been really busy with school and but I've made a schedule so it should be smoother and I should publish a race one to twice a week that's about it so see ya later


	8. Chapter 8

_**The stunts performed in this show are done by ANIMATED TEENS. DO not try these at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up**_

_**(Total Drama Theme Song)**_

Chris:Now, before the Daytona 500, it's time for two more exhibition sprint races, collectively known as the Gatorade Duel!

Here's how it works; the Gatorade Duel is a pair of 60-lap qualifying races, held after the ordinary qualifying process of timed laps. The top two qualifiers are the only ones who have their positions locked in by the conventional qualifying process. The rest of the starting grid for the Daytona 500 will be determined by these two races; the first race will feature those who qualified in the odd positions, and the second race will feature those who qualified in the even positions.

So then, here will be the starting grid for the first Duel race;

1. Austin Scott (3)*

2. Roxanne Gills (99)

3. Caleb Gonsalves (55)

4. Lydia Hayes (30)

5. Milo Hicks (4)

6. Benjamin Hearts (51)

7. Zach Howard (47)

8. Jake Astin (48)

9. Amelia Martinez (20)

10. Rick Martinez (16)

11. Katie Miles (33)

12. Eli Shane (13)

13. Theresa Sutton (40)

Harley (77)

15. Milo Hicks (4)

16. Jordan Laster (7)

(*) – Austin Scott had the fastest qualifying lap; he'll start in the front row regardless of how he finishes here.

These races will be broadcast on Fox Sports 1. Tuning onto them now;

Chris: Welcome to NASCAR on Fox Sports 1! Speedweeks continues on this beautiful Thursday afternoon as we get set to run our qualifying races; the Budweiser Duel! Hello again, I'm Chris McLean with Chef Hatchet and Guest NASCAR commentator Clint Bowyer. We'll start with you, :Austin Scott has won the pole already, so he'll start there regardless of where he finishes here. What do you do if you're in his position?

Bowyer:You know, it used to be that the Duel races counted as points races, so they were a much bigger deal back then... they still are, of course. But if I was in Austin's position, I'd just play it cool, don't be overly aggressive and perhaps try and stay out of the big packs if possible, in case they should pile up.

Chris: Furthermore, unlike NASCAR Sprint Unlimited, there will be no mandatory pit stop, but you'll still need to make one to go all the way. How do you go about that, Chef

Chef: The best thing to do is hope for a caution, unless, of course, you're caught up in it. The ideal time for the drivers for the caution to come out would be around lap 20-30, and then they could go the rest of the way. If not, then, well, I have no further comment.

Chris: Either way, these should be some great Duel races, as we go trackside for the command;

Track Announcer: And now, for those most famous words in motorsports, giving the command from the seat of his racecar, the driver of the #23 Toyota,Alex Bowman

Bowman: Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!

Without hesitation, Austin and the other drivers in this duel race start up their engines and warm up – the pace car then leads them out.

Chris:Now then, as you look at the starting grid on the bottom of your screen there, D.W's gonna try and contact our pole-sitter;

Clint Bowyer:Austin Scott, it's Clint Bowyer in the FOX Sports booth, you got a copy?

...

Cc: Remember, Austin; don't do anything drastic. Just stay out of trouble. It doesn't matter where we finish, we'll be on the pole, anyway.

Spotter : I'll keep watch on the other cars for ya; and like Your Crew Chief said, just stay out of trouble!

Austin: 10-4, guys.

...

Clint Bowyer:Austin sounds like he's busy at the moment; you know what, screw it! That conversation answered all our questions, so there's no need to try and ring him up again, I don't think.

Chef: (shrug)

After completing the pace laps, the pace car retreats to the pits. The cars continue to creep forward – then the green flag turns them loose.

Bowyer:BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! Let's go racin', boys!

Chris and Chef:(Looks disturbed)

Bowyer: What Darrell Waltrip says it

Chris: Look at that; Austin Scott already dropping to the back

Bowyer: He's just being conservative and staying out of trouble, like the Crew Chief said.

Right as the green flag flies, Austin begins to drop to the back of the field; he's already on the pole, so there's no need to be really racy. By the time the field gets to the backstretch, Austin has fallen to last place; he still stays with the cars in front of him to avoid falling out of the draft.

This hands the lead over to Roxanne Gillis; she holds it in for 3 laps. It's then taken by Milo who has drafting help from Lydia. Lydia then does a slingshot move on lap 5 to take the lead from Milo.

Rick breaks into the top 5 on lap 9.

On lap 14;

Spotter: #4 and #16 on your outside... you're clear, Man!You're in the lead!

Ben (Benjamin): WOO-HOO!

Ben, with Lydia right behind him, zooms by Milo and Rick to take the lead on lap 14. Then, on lap 20;

Chris:Look at this; the #99 of Roxanne Gillis slingshots the #51– Roxanne takes the lead!

Ben: Ugh

Roxanne : Woo-hoo,were leading!

Ben takes the lead on lap 20, but 5 laps later;

Chef: Oh Dang!The #13 is around!

Chris: Ella Harley made contact with Eli Shane and spun him; Ella saves it, caution is out!

Bowyer:That looked totally intentional to me.

Chef:What do you do here, Clint?

Bowyer: Pit now! Pit here and you'll most certainly make it to the end.

Indeed, everyone takes to the pits for four tires and fuel; the only pit stops they'll need. Here will be the top 10 at the restart;

1. Benjamin Hearts (51)

2. Roxanne Gillis (99)

3. Lydia Hayes (30)

4. Rick Martinez (16)

5. Milo Hicks (4)

6. Jake Astin (48)

7. Katie Miles (33)

8. Jordan Laster (7)

9. Ella Harley (77)

10. Austin Scott (3)

On lap 30;

Chef: RESTART; 30 down, 30 to go, let's Crank It Up!

...

Roxanne: YES, we're back in the lead!

Roxanne Gillis regains the lead on lap 35.

On lap 39, Ella Harley falls out of the top 10.

On lap 45;

Chris: Get a load of this; Jordan Laster is in the lead!

Bowyer: Didn't he Qualified last?

Chef : Mmmhmmm

With help from Rick Martinez Jordan Laster regains the lead on lap 45.

Katie Miles cracks the top 5 on lap 51. She then falls back out on lap 57 when Jake Astin takes the spot from her

The white flag flies on lap 60; Jordan Laster is the race leader, Roxanne Gillis is 2nd, Benjamin Hearts is 3rd, Milo Hicks is 4th, and Katie Miles is 5th. Going down the backstretch;

Chris: Benjamin Hearts gets a run down the backstretch-

Chef: Katie Miles drafting with him...

D.W: He takes the lead going into turn 3!

Ben: Oh yeah, here we go!

With help from Katie, Ben takes the lead going into turn 3. From here, he never looks back...

Chris: Here they come onto the frontstretch. Katie has a little something left but nobody else. It's going to be a drag race Checkered flag is out, Katie Miles wins the first Gatorade Duel!

Katie: No way guys! I LOVE you guys! Woo!

Gatorade Duel #1 race results;

1. Katie Miles (33)

2. Jordan Laster (7)

3. Roxanne Gillis (99)

4. Rick Martinez (16)

5. Lydia Hayes (30)

6. Jake Astin (48)

7. Milo Hicks (4)

8. Ella Harley (77)

9. Benjamin Hearts (51)

10. Amelia Martinez (20)

11. Theresa Sutton (40)

12. Zach Howard (47)

13. Austin Scott (3)

14. Caleb Gonsalves (55) (Transmission)

15. Jake Astin (Power Steering Failure)

16. Eli Shane (13) (Engine Failure)

Chris: That's all for the first Gatorade duel congrats to Katie Miles for winning the race and please stay tuned for duel 2 later tonight for I'm Chris McLean see you next time on Total Drama NASCAR  
>...<p>

That's all for this time I'll be back Asap for the second Gatorade Duel


	9. Chapter 9

Now this will be the starting line-up for the second Gatorade Duel race;

1. Robby Patterson (17)*

2. Chase Gorges (11)

3. Heidi Shepherd (6)

4. AJ Wilson (88)

5. Greyson Redding (78)

6. Brian Thome (14)

7. Alex Hawkins (25)

8. Taylor Steele (24)

9. Anna Parson (18)

10. Sunny Winters (22)

11. James Anders (27)

12. Lee Lee (1)

13. Jacques Cortez Metoyer (2)

14. Riley Parker (31)

15. Rae Lillen (42)

(*) – Robby Patterson qualified 2nd; he'll start in this spot in the Daytona 500, regardless of where he finishes here.

Back to Fox Sports 1 (I just cut out Chef from the commentating booth because I really can't get his character right also I added the normal Fox crew in)

Chris: Welcome back to Fox Sports 1, where our 2nd Duel race is about to get underway! Larry Mac, D.W., what exactly will be different here from the first Duel?

D.W (Darrell Waltrip): Mainly the track grip. The cars from the first duel laid a good deal of rubber onto the track, and that always inhibits grip. However, the track temp and ambient temp isn't as hot as it was in the first race; that always means better grip.

McReynolds: The pit strategy, however, should be the same. One pit stop, around lap 20-30, or even 40, should do it. And if a caution comes out during that timeframe, they're in the clear.

Chris: And with that, let's go trackside for the command;

Track Announcer: And once again, for the most famous words in motorsports, giving the command from her own car, the driver of the #18 Skittles Toyota Camry, Anna Parson

Anna: Drivers! Start! your engines!,

All the cars fire up their engines, warm up, and are led out by the pace car.

Michael Waltrip: You should ring up Greyson Redding he's been really fast all week,Darrell

D.W: You got it! Hey Greyson, it's D.W. in the FOX Sports booth, you got a copy?

...

Greyson: Should I go all from the beginning?

Cc: If I were you, I'd pace myself early to see if there's a wreck then go all out with 15 to go

Greyson: 10-4

...

Chris: No answer Eh? I got the same thing in duel 1

McReynolds: It's Daytona Speedweeks, what do you expect?

...

The pace car pulls off into the pits, and then...

Michael Waltrip: Green flag!

Immediately, Robby Patterson falls to the back of the field; his 2nd place starting spot is already locked in, and he doesn't want to risk running into any trouble.

Anna Parson enters the top 5 on lap 6.

On lap 11;

Chris: New Leader 88 AJ Wilson!

AJ: (Smiles) (if you don't remember he doesn't talk)

AJ Wilson, with Anna Parson right behind him, takes the lead on lap 11.

Rae Lillen, with James Anders behind her goes into the top 10 on lap 16.

On lap 22;

Chris: Oh Trouble turn 2 we have a 4 car wreck! Finally a crash yes!

McReynolds: ... The #2 of Jacques Cortez Metoyer has lost his engine! And Riley Parker just clobber the back of his car and slid dow the track were Lee Lee and Brian Thome crash into her head on; on the drivers side of her car

Lee Lee : UGH! you gotta be kiddin' me! Now we'll need the damn backup car!

Cc: Relax, Lee Lee. We'll get through the 500.

D.W: Man, what tough luck for those drivers

McReynolds: But on the good side all the drivers are ok

Meanwhile, the rest of the cars take four tires and fuel in the pits; it will be their only pit stop of the race. The following will be the top 10 at the restart;

1. AJ Wilson (88)

2. Greyson Redding (78)

3. Chase Gorges (11)

4. Taylor Steele (24)

5. Anna Parson (18)

6. Heidi Shepherd (6)

7. James Anders (27)

8. Robby Patterson (17)

9. Rae Lillen (42)

10. Alex Hawkins (25)

The race is restarted on lap 28.

On lap 33...

McReynolds: Hey, look at this; Rae and Sunny are drafting together, and past everyone in front of them!

Joy: Rae is in the lead; Sunny is in 2nd right behind her.

Rae: Hey, thanks for that We're so takin' this one!

Sunny: Yeah, Whatever

Alex Hawkins falls out of the top 10 on lap 40. AJ Wilson is back on the move to the lead

On lap 42...

Joy: Caution is out for the 2nd time.

Chris: The #25 has blown a tire!

Alex: Dammit, how could I have blown a tire?

Cc: I don't know. Maybe you hit a sharp chunk of asphalt or something.

Alex: Oh, whatever.

On lap 42, Alex Hawkins #25 Rockstar Energy Chevrolet blows the left-front tire going through turn 4. Fortunately, he's able to make it to the pits without crashing. He gets a fresh set of left-side tires and gets back out on the track, still on the lead lap.

No one else pits; we restart on lap 46.

Robby Patterson makes it up to 4th on lap 50.

On lap 55...

Chris: Greyson Redding is on the inside with no help!

Michael Waltrip:But he got a great run out of turn 4...

D.W: Greyson Redding takes the lead!

Greyson: I got 'em!

Cc: Great, Grey. Now Don't get cocky.

With no drafting help, Greyson Redding takes the lead on lap 55.

He's still in the lead when the white flag flies on lap 60. AJ Wilson makes it up to 2nd going down the backstretch. Greyson retains the lead coming off of turn 4, then...

Chris: AJ Wilson is goin' for it, side-by-side with Greyson, HE"S GOT HIM! AJ WILSON wins the second Budweiser Duel!

AJ: (Celebrating)

Greyson: (sigh)

Cc: Hey, don't feel bad. We're starting 6th in the 500 – last I checked, that was a good thing!

Greyson: Yeah, I guess you're right.

McReynolds: AJ Wilson slips by Greyson Redding to win the second Gatorade Duel; Greyson will settle for 2nd. Sunny places 3rd, Rae is 4th, Chase finishes 5th, Heidi claims 6th, Anna takes 7th, Robby gets 8th, James comes in 9th, and rounding out the top 10 is Taylor

Gatorade Duel #2 race results;

1. AJ Wilson (88)

2. Greyson Redding (78)

3. Sunny Winters (22)

4. Rae Lillen (42)

5. Chase Gorges (11)

6. Heidi Shepherd (6)

7. Anna Parson (18)

8. Robby Patterson (17)

9. James Anders (27)

10. Taylor Steele (24)

11. Alex Hawkins (25)

12. Riley Parker (31) (-3 Laps)

13. Lee Lee (1) (Wrecked)

14. Brian Thome (14) (Wrecked)

15. Jacques Cortez Metoyer (2) (Wrecked)

The next chapter will not be the Daytona 500 we will have a normal or racing challenge so long everybody


End file.
